


Be My Mistake

by willthewise



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, M/M, noah schnapp - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willthewise/pseuds/willthewise
Summary: – 𝚊𝚞! 𝚋𝚢𝚕𝚎𝚛「 william byers era como qualquer menino de quinze anos, mas um fator jogava-o direto para fora da curva, seu pai era o atual presidente dos estados unidos e durante o verão de 2018 ele conheceu michael wheeler, o que faria sua vida mudar drasticamente. 」





	1. Chapter 1

**_I_ **

 

 **Thursday, June** **15th** , **4:35pm.**

 **“Eu já disse, não preciso de um segurança andando comigo 24 horas por dia, pai, eu sei me virar!”** Will disse a seu pai, pelo telefone enquanto perambulava pelo quarto. **“Ai, ta bom.”** Will disse e jogou o celular na cama, irritado.

      William Byers era um menino como qualquer outro adolescente de 15 anos – uma única diferença fazia com que ele fosse um ponto for a da curva do que se é “normal” viver quando se é adolescente, seu pai era o atual presidente dos Estados Unidos. Seu pai fora eleito no ano anterior e desde que assumiu o cargo em Washington, a vida de Will nunca mais seria a mesma. Will teve que abandonar sua vida em Los Angeles para morar com sua família na Casa Branca, em Washington. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que escolhia sem dúvida alguma ficar em casa com um bom livro a ter que fazer qualquer tipo de interação social.

      Estava em Los Angeles para passar as férias de verão, era a primeira semana, a cidade, cheia como sempre, estava mais quente que o normal, a falta de umidade fazia parecer que a cidade fosse uma chaleira, Will, estava acostumado, mas, mesmo assim, as faltas de ar que o menino sentia estavam sendo mais frequente e o fazia lembrar de seus ataques de ansiedade.

      Seu pai era senador pelo estado da Califórnia, mas, isso não fez nada mudar na vida de Will, ser filho do senador de um estado é uma coisa, algumas pessoas sabem quem você é mas não é nada comparado com ter que sair de casa com um segurança e ser obrigado a andar sempre dentro de um carro blindado. Alberto era a pessoa que acompanhava Will a todos os lugares, um hispânico de quase dois metros de altura com braços imensos e sempre trajando um terno preto bem alinhado e passado, apesar de sempre estar com a cara fechada, Alberto era uma das pessoas mais engraçadas e carinhosas que Will havia conhecido, um grande coração para um homem grande.

      Will se virou para porta assim que ouviu as duas batidas na madeira marrom, envernizada e dirigiu-se a mesma para abri-la. Era Alberto, ele olhou para os lados – uma coisa que Will sempre o viu fazer, mas nunca entendera o por que.

 **“Falei com seu pai...”** Alberto disse ao menino que estava colocando um boné enquanto se olhava no espelho.

 **“Que surpresa...”** Will disse.

 **“Will,”** Alberto sentou-se na cama. **“ele só quer te proteger, tente entender o lado dele, você e sua irmã são os maiores tesouros da vida de seu pai, ele só quer o bem de vocês.”**

 **“Eu sei! Mas é frustrante, eu só queria ser normal, não queria precisar sair de casa com um segurança ou até mesmo ter que me disfarçar para que ninguém me reconheça!”** Alberto deu um sorriso de lado.

 **“Ele nunca pediu para você se disfarçar...”** Alberto disse rindo.

 **“Mas você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que me reconheceram.”** O segurança consentiu com a cabeça.

      Will estava falando sobre o que havia acontecido meses atrás numa visita ao shopping para comprar uma calça nova e quando saiu da loja, uma multidão de paparazzi cercou o menino perguntando sobre o que ele achava sobre uma emenda assinada pelo seu pai, nem mesmo Alberto conseguiu conter a multidão que encurralava o pequeno menino. Depois disso ficou bem claro para Will e toda sua família que para eles terem privacidade e segurança eles teriam que abdicar de alguns “privilégios” e isso revoltava o garoto pois como ele mesmo dizia “ter privacidade e segurança não deveria ser um privilégio para ninguém, é um direito básico do ser humano.”.

      Depois de alguns minutos se arrumando, Will – que vestia uma camiseta branca, um shorts de lavagem clara e um vans old skool preto – deciciu colocar um óculos preto que ajudava mais ainda a não trazer problemas, nem pra ele, nem pra Alberto. Os dois seguiram pela cidade por alguns minutos até chegarem em uma loja de discos – Amoeba, uma das maiores e melhores lojas de discos do mundo, era ali que Will se sentia bem, as paredes cheias de posters, capas de vinis e música boa tocando, era como estar em casa de novo. O menino logo rumou para a parte de música indie – procurava por um presente para Kylie, sua irmã que viria passar parte do verão em Los Angeles com ele.

      Will não tinha um tipo favorito de música, ele sempre dizia que a música que o fizesse sentir algo era uma música boa, independente do gênero, ele gostando ou não, “se a pessoa entrou em um estúdio, gravou uma música e causou uma reação em alguém que ouvia, boa ou não, o objetivo dele foi cumprido.”. Depois de folhear os discos na prateleira e reconhecer alguns títulos famosos, Arctic Monkeys, Tame Impala, Arcade Fire, The Killers, The Strokes, Will resolveu pegar um disco rosa, uma capa diferente e que ele nunca havia visto, um álbum branco com uma placa luminosa rosa, e ao virar para ver o verso do CD, a surpresa foi melhor ainda:

 **“I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.”** Will disse baixinho, quase que inaudível e deu uma risada por achar o título tão genial quando a capa.

 **“The 1975,”** Will ouviu uma voz diferente e se virou para trás assustado. **“boa escolha!”** Ele tinha cabelos lisos que se tornavam cachos abertos nas pontas, branco como a neve, magro e um pouco mais alto que Will que ainda permanecia estático. **“Te assustei?”** O menino disse contendo o riso. **“Eu trabalho aqui, meu nome é Michael mas todos aqui me chamam de Mike.”** Will engoliu seco e continuou a olhar para o outro menino que ainda estava parado na sua frente. **“Você está bem?”** Mike olhou para Will que num estalo piscou e mexeu sua cabeça num sinal de como estivesse acordando de um transe.

 **“Oi, sim, estou bem!”** Mike sorriu. **“Não, estava concentrado no CD.”** Will mentiu, e os dois sabiam disso.

 **“Eu percebi!”** Mike riu. **“É uma ótima banda, boa escolha.”** Mike disse enquanto apontava para o CD ainda nas mãos de Will. **“Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar!”**

 **“Claro,”** Will disse, esfregando sua mão – claramente suada na camiseta. **“é...”** O menino parou por um segundo tentando se lembrar do nome do garoto que o atendera.

 **“Mike, pode me chamar de Mike!”** Mike riu e saiu andando para outro canto da loja.

      Will acompanhou Mike com os olhos por mais de 10 segundos, olhou para o CD, que estava embaçado pelo suor de sua mão. Ele logo limpou a mão na camiseta que estava usando e continuou a segurar o CD com a outra. Num momento de desespero Will não conseguia achar Alberto pela loja, até que o achou  com fones de ouvido no outro canto da loja, Alberto segurava um vinyl da cantora Selena Quintanilla, Will pensou que aquilo deveria fazer com que Alberto lembrasse de casa e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. O menino continuou a perambular pela loja, olhando os CDs, procurando por alguns títulos já conhecido por ele e alguns totalmente novos mas mesmo assim Will continuava a procurar Mike com o olhar.

      Para Will era fascinante como era possível uma pessoa colocar tanto sentimento em um papel e transformar aquilo em uma canção e mais incrível ainda era fazer com que as pessoas se encontrem em 3 minutos e dalí conseguir liberar tudo o que elas sentem.

      Música sempre foi uma parte muito importante da vida de Will, sua primeira memória era de sua família fazendo uma viagem para a casa de campo deles em uma cidadezinha no interior da Califórnia, no condado de Tuolumne, seus pais rindo juntos, felizes por estarem comemorando mais um ano de casamento e cantando a música que segundo seu pai “fizeram eles se apaixonarem”. Will adorava a história de como seus pais se conheceram, ele achava tosca a forma que seu pai tentava fazer sua mãe sorrir mas ainda assim era a parte favorita do menino - e apesar de tudo ele queria muito saber qual era a sensação de amar alguém e sentir o que seu pai descrevera “na hora que eu vi sua mãe sorrir para mim, sabia que seria pra sempre”.

      Will nunca foi um menino sozinho, mas por opção do mesmo, preferia passar a maior parte do tempo consigo, ele sabia que algumas pessoas só se aproximavam dele parar ter um gostinho do que é ser “reconhecido” mas ele não conseguia acreditar que era possível alguém querer ter sua vida. Ele sabia que era solitário – ele tinha alguns amigos mas não conseguia entender metade das coisas que eles falavam, futebol, video-games e querendo ou não Will não era como eles - ele não via problema em ser solitário na maior parte das vezes mas logo que sua irmã arranjou um namorado, Brad, ele percebeu que não dava para seguir seu plano de vida de ser um cara morando em uma casa perto de um parque nacional perto das montanhas e vivendo sozinho com uma pilha de livros – aquilo não se sustentaria.

      Depois de quase uma hora, Will – com alguns CDs na mão, se dirigiu ao caixa e para sua surpresa, quem estava ali para atende-lo era Mike, o mesmo menino que quase matou Will de susto.

 **“Oh, hi!”** Mike disse ao menino que apenas sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha ao lembrar-se do seu susto. Mike pegou os itens escolhidos por Will e começou a passa-los pelo scanner. **“The 1975, huh?”**

 **“Sim,”** Will disse olhando para suas mãos que estavam no balcão, evitando contato visual. **“n-não os conhecia.”**

 **“Sério? Eles são muito bons!”** Mike olhou para Will que ainda não havia descolado o olho do balcão. **“Deu $54!”** Will pegou tirou a carteira azulada do bolso e - Mike arregalou os olhos ao ver a carteira Goyard com as iniciais WB nas pequenas mãos do menino – entregou o cartão para o caixa. Mike pegou o cartão da máquina, colocou os CDs em uma sacolinha e os entregou para Will que a pegou imediatamente. **“Aqui está, tenha um ótimo dia!”**

 **“Você também!”** Foi a primeira vez em 5 minutos que Will olhou para o rosto de Mike e percebeu que o menino tinha muitas sardas ao redor das bochechas e assim que voltou a olhar para Mike, viu que ele estava sorrindo e isso fez com que Will sorrisse imediatamente. Ele se virou e foi direto para o carro, Alberto, que estava logo atrás do menino não entendeu a pressa e foi atrás dele.

Os dois dirigiram-se para a porta da loja, Alberto apertou o passo para abrir a porta do carro para Will – uma coisa que ele odiava que o segurança fizesse – e entrou no carro. Assim que o carro começou a andar, Will encostou sua cabeça no vidro e ficou olhando para fora do carro.

 **“Onde você quer ir agora?”** Alberto olhou para o menino que estava no banco de trás. **“Will?”** Will, distraído, não respondeu, continuou olhando para a rua. **“Will?”** Alberto falou mais uma vez, mais alto para chamar a atenção do menino que olhou para o segurança. “Você quer passar em outro lugar?”

 **“Queria comer algo...”** Will disse. **“A gente pode passar no Kreation, por favor?”**

 **“Você quem manda, chefinho!”** Alberto disse rindo fazendo com que Will revirasse seus olhos.

 **“Shut up...”** Will riu.

      O carro rumou pelas ruas por dois minutos, afinal era atrás da rua da loja de CDs em que Will estava. Will desceu do carro e Alberto ficou procurando uma vaga para estacionar para esperar o menino comprar sua comida. Will rumou para dentro da loja e dirigiu-se ao balcão. Pediu Strength, um suco antioxidante de beterraba, couve, cenoura, limão e maçã e para acompanhar, um wrap de frango. Will colocou a mão no bolso e ao abrir a carteira viu que o seu cartão não estava mais ali, ele havia esquecido em algum lugar, talvez na loja de CDs, talvez no carro, o menino olhou para o lado de fora do estabelecimento e não achou Alberto ali, pegou duas notas de 20 dólares, entregou a mulher do caixa e sentou-se em uma das mesas ali dispostas. Retirou seu celular do bolso e entrou em seu Instagram, procurou por Amoeba para ver se ele achava o menino que o atendeu, ele não lembrava seu nome mas sabia que provavelmente ele apareceria em alguma das fotos mas para sua infelicidade ele não havia achado nenhuma foto do menino e como ele não lembrava seu nome, seria quase impossível acha-lo na rede. Will levantou-se ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado, foi até o balcão, pegou a bandeja, agradeceu com um sorriso e voltou para a mesa. O menino continuou ali Rolando o feed da rede e curtindo algumas fotos enquanto mordiscava seu wrap.

      Depois de muitos goles e algumas mordidas, Will deixou o restaurante e rumou para o carro o mais rápido possível, ele precisava voltar na loja de CDs para verificar se ele havia esquecido seu cartão. Alberto deu a volta na rua e assim que ele parou na frente da loja o menino quase pulou do carro, e correndo – com o suco ainda em mãos, entrou na loja.

      Will olhou em volta para ver se achava o atendente de cabelos ondulados mas para sua infelicidade, ele não o encontrou. Decidiu então ir até o caixa para ver se ele havia esquecido no balcão.

 **“Oi!”** Will disse a menina de cabelos negros que ao ouvir o menino falar, olhou para ele e sorriu. **“Eu acabei comprar uns CDs aqui e dei falta do meu cartão.”**

 **“Ah, claro,”** A menina disse. **“vou ver se alguém encontrou, só um segundo.”** A menina disse e entrou em uma porta que havia logo atrás do balcão. Depois de alguns segundos e colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta e indagou. **“Você se lembra de quem te atendeu?”**

 **“Ai,”** Will respirou. **“foi um menino alto, cabelo meio ondulado.”**

 **“Lenny?”** A menina perguntou.

 **“Acho que não...”** Will disse.

 **“Deve ter sido o Mike, então**.” Will arregalou os olhos, era esse o nome do menino.

 **“Sim, isso mesmo, Mike!”** Will respondeu.

 **“Ele acabou de sair,”** Era visível a mudança repentina de humor de Will, o sorriso que havia brotado em sua face já não estava mais ali. **“deixa seu telefone que se ele tiver alguma informação, eu peço pra ele te ligar.”** A menina voltou ao balcão com uma caneta na mão. **“Pode falar o número.”** Will ditou o número para a menina que rabiscava o verso de um cartão da loja. **“Ok, e qual é seu nome mesmo?”**

 **“William Byers.”** Will disse.

 **“Byers? Como o presidente?”** A menina perguntou e riu, Will, sem jeito, deu uma risadinha. **“Sorte a sua!”**

 **“Você nem imagina...”** Will disse baixinho, quase sussurrando.

      Will colocou as mãos no bolso e voltou ao carro. Alberto deu partida no carro e rumou pela cidade, até voltar para a casa dos Byers, em Calabasas. O menino subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, se jogou na cama e retirou o celular e voltou para o perfil da loja no Instagram, eles seguiam mais de duas mil e quinhentas pessoas, era quase impossível que eles não seguissem Mike.

      Mike Robertson, homem de meia idade, guitarrista de alguma banda que foi famosa nos anos 80. Mike Fry, um artista plástico de Nova Iorque. Will já estava quase desistindo quando seu celular tocou, sentiu seu estômago revirar e em um pulo ele sentou na cama mas ao olhar para a tela do celular era seu pai.

 **“Oi pai...”** Will disse, decepcionado.

 **“Falei com Alberto.”** Jim disse.

 **“E...”** O menino respondeu.

**“Ele me contou que você perdeu seu cartão.”**

**“Eu não perdi,”** Will disse. **“só não me lembro aonde deixei.”**

 **“Ok, vou pedir para Lisa ligar no banco pedindo para cancelar.”** Lisa era a assistente de seu pai e uma grande amiga da família.

 **“Não!”** O menino disse e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. **“Ainda não, me dá dois dias para eu encontrar.”**

 **“E porque isso? É só pedir um novo, você pode usar o do Alberto enquanto isso.”** Jim respondeu.

 **“Não é isso...”** Will disse e ficou em silêncio de novo.

 **“E qual o motivo?”** Jim perguntou.

 **“É...”** Will levantou de sua cama e deu alguns passos dentro de seu quarto. **“é o meu primeiro cartão e eu não quero perdê-lo assim... lembrei da história que você contou de quando o vovô te deu o seu primeiro cartão e você o guarda até hoje dentro da carteira.”**

 **“Uau,”** Surpreso, Jim disse. **“não sabia que você prestava atenção nas histórias que eu te contava.”** Riu. **“Muito menos que se importava.”**

 **“Claro que eu me importo pai!”** Will disse.

 **“Ok, tente achar o mais rápido possível.”** O menino comemorou em silêncio. **“Mas se eu ver alguma transação suspeita, eu vou cancelar na hora.”**

 **“Feito!”** Will disse.

 **“Certo, agora estou indo para uma reunião,”** O pai do menino disse. **“falo com você mais tarde?”**

 **“Sim, pode ser!”** Will respondeu.

**“Filho?”**

**“Sim?”**

**“Te amo.”** Will deu um sorrisinho de lado ao ouvir seu pai falar que ele o amava.

 **“Também te amo senhor presidente.”** Will conseguiu identificar o sorriso do pai do outro lado da linha, ele sentia muito a falta de seu pai, não só fisicamente, depois que ele havia sido eleito, reuniões todos os dias, não havia mais tempo para que Will pudesse ter um tempo com seu pai e ele sabia que isso machucava seu pai tanto quanto ele então tentava não mostrar.

      Ao desligar, Will sentou-se na cama e se ajeitou com até encostar as costas na cabeceira da cama. Pegou o livro que estava no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e voltou a lê-lo de onde havia parado. Cada vez que o celular do menino brilhava – indicando uma notificação nova, Will olhava e se decepcionava cada vez mais, não era Mike, e depois de algumas horas ele começou a achar que o menino não sabia do paradeiro de seu cartão ou ao menos e que a ligação um dia chegaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 1st, 9:17 am.**  
     After almost 20 long hours, Cyrus and his parents had just arrived in Nice, the boy was feeling like his bones would break if he spent 10 more minutes in that car. 15 hours of flight + 1 hour to get to the Monte Carlo Bay Hotel. As soon as he put his foot outside of the car and looked at the hotel, he almost dropped the book he has been reading during the day, he was amazed by the hotel. His parents could not stop smiling, his mom – who was wearing a huge sunglass – was feeling like a million bucks, his father was helping the taxi driver to get the bags out of the trunk.  
**“Uh-”** The skinny boy got closer to the taxi driver. **“Merci!”** The driver smiled, shook the boy's hand and drove away.  
     Cyrus got his cellphone, took a picture of the hotel and sent to his friends, he felt like he should be more excited as his parents, but he wasn’t, he just wanted to spend the summer reading books on his room with the AC on but he promised that he would enjoy as much as he could.  
     As soon as they got into the reception of the hotel a lady came with a tray full of drinks.  
**“Welcome to the Monte Carlo Bay.”** Norman and Leslie got one drink each and when Cyrus tried to get one, Norman laughed and looked at his son.  
**“That’s not for you mister.”** Cyrus rolled his eyes and walked to a big armchair that was there, he rested his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax. **“Big man,”** The boy jumped in scare as he listened to his dad was talk to him. **“let’s go to the room!”**  
     Cyrus was so sleepy that he felt dizzy, he just wanted to get to the room and have a nice rest but the elevator ride felt like it was taking hours. The boy almost cried of happiness when his father opened the suite door, he was finally about to sleep. The suite was huge, there was a little living room, a balcony with a sea view, two rooms and basically everything he could ask. He ran to one of the rooms, threw his suitcase, took off his clothes and laid on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 1st, 8:31 pm.**

  
     Cyrus opened his eyes and saw the sunset in between the curtains, he slid his legs out of the bed, stood up and went close to the window, opening the curtains. He saw the reflection of the sun on the sea and smiled, it was so poetic, so beautiful, he could not explain that view. His watch vibrated and he looked at it, it was almost 9 pm and the sun was still there, stunning, waiting for the moon to show up so the warm star could finally rest for a few hours.  
     The boy walked out of the room and went looking for his parents. He looked for them on the other room, on the living-room, basically everywhere in the suite but they were not there. He came back to his room and found a little piece of paper with “We went out for dinner, if you need anything, call the reception and tell them to put on the room bill. Love you, mom.” written.  
**“Nice,”** Cyrus said holding the little note. **“now I’m all alone.”**  
     He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put a short, his old checker vans and a t-shirt from the Harry Styles’ tour merch, got his phone, his wallet, his key and went for a tour so he could finally see the whole hotel. The hotel was huge, there were people everywhere, Cyrus heard 10 different languages, people from every part of the globe. He was not a beach person but right there, at that moment, he wished he was so he could lay on the sea and let the salty water wash away all the bad things.  
     After walking for 20 minutes, Cyrus decided to go to a little store, it looked like a place that you could find anything. Sunglasses? Yes. Sunscreen? Yes. Water? Yes. Anyone could find anything there. He entered the place and went directly to the refrigerator, he was looking for a drink, orange juice? No. Soda? Maybe, but that was not quite what he wanted. His eyes shined when he saw a bottle of Corona. He looked over and didn’t see his parents anywhere near the store but he needed a plan to get the beer, then quickly he got 4 beers and with his cellphone on his ear, he went to the checkout.  
**“Yea dad,”** Cyrus said. **“they only have Corona here.”** The boy placed the bottles of beer on the counter avoiding eye contact with the cashier.  
**“ _10 euros, s'il vous plait._ ”** Cyrus forgot that people speak French in Monte Carlo, he was feeling dumb.  
**“I’m so sorry,”** The boy looked at the cashier, a young blonde boy, taller than him. **“I’m almost 21, I swear, do you understand me?”** The cashier was looking at Cyrus but the small boy kept talking. **“ _J'ai-_ ”** He was trying to remember how to explain that he was almost 21. **“ _Presque 21 ans._ ”**  
**“How old are you?”** The cashier said and Cyrus was shocked, the boy was speaking in English.  
**“I- I’m,”** Cyrus shuttered. **“18.”** He lied.  
**“I thought you said you’re almost 21.”** The blonde boy kept looking at Cyrus holding his laugh.  
**“I-"**  Cyrus was blushing. **“Well, I’m confused, I thought I was 20, silly me.”** The boy almost ran out of the store.  
**“Hey, wait!”** The cashier said making Cyrus stop.  
**“Don’t tell my parents, please, I’ll give you money!”** Cyrus was afraid.  
**“What? No,”** The cashier laughed. **“you need to be 18 to legally buy alcohol here!”** Cyrus was blushing again. **“So I think you’re legal, right? I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t stop talking.”**  
**“I-"**  Cyrus said. **“I knew it, I was just playing.”** The boy got 10 euros from his pocket and gave to the other boy who was still smiling. Cyrus got the beer. **“Thank you, hum-"**  Cyrus looked at the tag on the boy’s shirt. **“Theo!”**  
**“Anytime!”**  
Cyrus was walking fast from the store, he was red as a tomato. He was sweating.  
**“How can someone be this awkward?”** Cyrus said to himself.  
     The first part of the plan was complete, now he only needed to go back to his room and drink his beer while watching Netflix. On the way back to the room, Cyrus was looking for a place where he could throw the bottles once he finished, he couldn’t leave it in the room, his parents would find the bottles and he would probably be grounded for the rest of the trip.


End file.
